This disclosure relates generally to a dry goods filtering storage container. Two examples of a dry goods storage container can be found at U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,836,370 and 4,889,619. However, none of the known inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved dry goods filtering storage container would be advantageous.